


you jumped in first (I went in, too)

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Learning to Swim, M/M, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: Patrick looked up and met David’s eyes, the frown replaced by a set determination. “I want to learn how to swim.”David blinked, squeezing Patrick’s hand as he said, “Okay.”





	you jumped in first (I went in, too)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a video of Noah Reid "swimming" and the debate it sparked on discord
> 
> title is from Paper Rings by Taylor Swift, stream Lover folks!

“I think we should go swimming,” David announced as he stepped into the store, cutting off whatever Alexis had been saying to Patrick. Alexis was leaned over the counter, like she was whispering something conspiratorial to David’s fiancé. Patrick had an amused half-smile on his face, the same expression he always wore when David’s family was up to their usual antics. Something warm fluttered in David’s stomach at the sight. He pulled off his sunglasses and strode to the counter, handing Patrick a tea from the café.

Patrick’s eyebrows shot up and Alexis let out a soft sound of interest. “David Rose wants to participate in a sport? Willingly?” he asked with a teasing grin.

David huffed. “I  _ participated _ in your baseball thingy.”

“Yeah, but there was the promise of food after, David,” Alexis pointed out helpfully. David shot her a glare. “What, David? I, for one, think it’s super great you want to start exercising and taking care of yourself more.”

“Excuse me, why are you in my store?”

Patrick’s fingers brushed over David’s where his hand still rested against the counter, eliciting a sigh. “Why swimming?” he asked, voice gentle and incredulous all at once.

“I like swimming,” David insisted.

“Sure,” Alexis muttered under her breath.

“I’ll have you know,” David said, squinting at her, “that Michael Phelps told me personally that I’m like a fish in the water.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, but David didn’t miss his smirk. His fiancé could pretend David’s antics and namedropping drove him crazy all he wanted, but David knew Patrick didn’t mind. The opposite, actually.

“Mm,” Alexis hummed. “Are you sure he didn’t mean a dead fish? Like flopping around all gross?”

David glared between his sister and fiancé as Patrick stifled a laugh against his hand. “Mm, why don’t you go find a dead fish to choke on?”

“Ew, David!” Alexis shuddered, pulling away from the counter. “Fine, I’ll go, but don’t call me when you drown!”

“So,” Patrick said once the door closed behind Alexis, leaving them alone in the store. “Swimming, huh?”

David nodded, lips pressed into a smile. “I realized I haven’t been swimming since my family moved here,” he said, “and it’s...it’s something I really enjoyed. A lot.”

Patrick nodded slowly. “And now you want to dive back in?” David groaned a little a pun, unsure if it was intentional, but deciding it was, just a little bit, if the gleam in Patrick’s eye was anything to go by. “With me?” he added softly.

“Well, yeah,” David said immediately as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I didn’t do it a lot in New York, but it helped me clear my head. Kind of like your hikes except without the bugs and trees and noticeable sweat, so.” He shrugged. “It always kind of felt...safe, and I loved it. And I love you, and…”

“And you want to share that with me,” Patrick finished for him. His face was soft and open, eyes shining just a little bit, like when David first told Patrick he loved him. David hoped he would always be able to make Patrick’s face look like that.

“Yes,” David answered, voice more of a whisper.

“I would love that,” Patrick told him and David’s heart sang. “But,” he added, the song in David’s heart coming to a screeching halt, “there’s one slight problem.”

He sounded embarrassed, David thought. He frowned. “Okay. What is it?”

Patrick looked down at his shoes, a tinge of red creeping into his neck and cheeks. “I—I don’t know how to swim.”

David stared. He couldn’t help it. His very outdoorsy, very athletic, very  _ capable _ fiancé had just admitted to not knowing how to swim.  _ Oh. _ “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed. “It started when I was little. I was too afraid of the water, so my parents never really pushed me, and it didn’t come up when I got older.”

He was still looking at his shoes, which just wouldn’t do. David moved to the other side of the counter, reaching out to lift Patrick’s chin and moving his hand to cup his cheek once their eyes met. “Do you want to learn now?” he asked softly.

Patrick shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel like I should, especially if its important to you.” David’s heart broke for how much he loved this man.

“Okay, first, that is incredibly sweet,” David said, brushing his thumb along Patrick’s cheekbone. “But only if  _ you  _ want to learn. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, or that makes you uncomfortable or—or feel unsafe.” Patrick’s hand moved to rest over David’s, squeezing just a little. “Yes, I want to share this with you,” David continued, reading his fiancé’s expression, “but only if you do, too. Otherwise it wouldn’t be special.”

Patrick nodded. “I’ll—I’ll think about it,” he said. “I mean, I’m not...totally helpless. I can float, and I’m a champion at doggy paddling,” he added, puffing his chest just a little.

David grinned. “I didn’t know I was in the presence of such athletic prowess.”

“Well, what can I say,” Patrick shrugged, biting at his lower lip. David wanted to pull him close and sooth it with a kiss, but the bell on the door chimed. Patrick flashed him a tightlipped smile and David squeezed his elbow gently as he went past to help the customer.

***

They didn’t talk about it again until dinner. It had been on both of their minds the entire afternoon at the store, but David hadn’t wanted to push. He could tell Patrick was overthinking it, though. His face was scrunched up in his tell-tale pout that meant he was making a spreadsheet of the pros and cons in his head.

David found it incredibly cute. It was easily one of his top five favorite Patrick expressions.  _ Oh, god, _ he thought. He had them ranked. He was turning into his fiancé. (There were worse things.)

“Wanna make spaghetti?” Patrick asked when they got home after closing. David nodded, following Parick around the kitchen and trying to be as helpful as possible. He still wore his overthinking expression, soft lines wrinkling his forehead. 

David cupped his face and smoothed over the wrinkles with his thumb. “You know you don’t have to make a decision today, right?”

Patrick sighed, dropping the noodles into the pot of boiling water. “I know.” His frown dissipated into something more relaxed and David hummed, dropping a kiss onto Patrick’s cheek.

He didn’t say anything else about it, stirring the noodles while Patrick finished the sauce.

The frown came back as soon as they sat down with their plates, though. Patrick studied his food, twirling the noodles around on his fork but not raising it to his mouth right away.

“Are you okay?” David asked, reaching out to place his hand over Patrick’s where it rested on the table.

Patrick looked up and met David’s eyes, the frown replaced by a set determination. “I want to learn how to swim.”

David blinked, squeezing Patrick’s hand as he said, “Okay.”

Patrick exhaled slowly. “So...how do we do this? Do you want to teach me?”

“I can try?” David said after thinking for a moment. “I don’t think I’d be very good at it, though.”

Patrick hummed, biting his lip again like he had at the store. “Can we—can we try that first? I think I would feel better about it.” His voice was smaller and his face flushed.

David scooted his chair away from the table, tugging on Patrick’s hand. “Come here,” he said softly.

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the request, but he stood and let David pull him down to sit on his lap. David’s arms wrapped around him immediately, one hand running up and down his back soothingly. Patrick hummed as David kissed his shoulder.

“Of course, we can try that first,” David said. “I can’t promise I’ll be a great teacher, but I think I can teach you freestyle at least.”

Patrick smiled. “That sounds good. Thank you.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he said softly, holding Patrick tighter and pressing another kiss to his shoulder. “Now off,” he said, gently pushing Patrick away. “Eat your dinner. Carbs are very important for swimming.”

Patrick laughed, standing and moving back to his own seat.

***

“So where do you want to do this?” David asked later that night, watching from their bed as Patrick put on a pair of his pajamas. David had no clue where there were any community pools nearby, and he had a feeling Patrick might not want to learn somewhere so public. Patrick’s face when he’d asked David to teach him said enough. Patrick felt embarrassed, and David understood that. There were tons of things he hadn’t known how to do when he first moved to Schitt’s Creek. (And a lot of those he still maybe didn’t know how to do, but he’d be damned if he admitted that out loud.)

Patrick’s frown returned as he thought. “There’s a lake nearby—” he started to suggest.

“No,” David said immediately. “We are not doing this in a lake. That is so,  _ so  _ incorrect. We are not swimming in muddy, slimy, fish-infested waters.”

“Not really infested if that’s where the fish live, David.”

David pouted. "So not the point."

Patrick slid into bed beside him, grinning as he leaned into David's space and kissed his forehead. "I promise I won't make you swim in a lake."

"Thank you," David sighed, sliding his arms around Patrick's waist.

Patrick hummed. "I think there's a pool in Elmdale, but…"

"I get it," David whispered. "I can ask Stevie if you want. She might know someone with a pool. It would be a lot more private.”

Patrick didn’t say anything, and David wondered briefly if he’d fallen asleep. “That would be good, I think,” he said finally.

“Are you, um...are you okay if I tell her?” David asked softly. “I can make something up, tell her public pools give me hives, or...something.”

Patrick laughed, chest shaking against David’s side. “You would do that for me? You, David Rose, the man with a two hour long skin care routine would admit to getting hives?”

“Okay, one, I’ve never actually gotten hives, but it’s feasible. Who knows what’s in the water,” David said, shivering. “I’ll tell her that’s  _ why _ I have such a rigorous skin care routine that is  _ not _ two hours. Thanks so much.”

“Sure, David.”

“But I mean it,” David said, voice dropping to a more serious tone, “if you don’t want her to know, I won’t say anything.”

Patrick took a deep breath, shifting to look David in the eye. “It’s okay. You can tell Stevie. Please don’t tell Alexis or anyone else in your family though,” he added with a slight groan. If Alexis Rose found out, the entire town would find out, and probably even the world.

“That goes without saying,” David said, pressing a chaste kiss to his fiancé’s lips.

***

“I need a pool,” David said as he shut the motel’s office door behind him. “Well, actually Patrick needs a pool.”

Stevie looked up from the computer with a bored interest. “Why do you and/or Patrick need a pool?”

David’s mouth opened slightly, grimacing as he stepped closer to Stevie’s desk. “Okay, well,” he said, tenting his fingers along the edge of the desk, “what I’m about to tell you is extremely sensitive information, and Patrick and I would really appreciate some discretion.”

Stevie’s eyes widened. “Oh. You need me to get you a pool for s—”

“No!” David interrupted loudly. “No, not... _ that. _ ”

“Oh, thank god,” Stevie muttered. “What do you need it for then?”

David drummed his fingers, the light reflecting off his gold engagement rings. “The thing is, um...Patrick doesn’t know...how to swim.” 

Stevie’s mouth fell open in surprise. “That’s...surprising,” she said finally. Her eyes widened again, face blanching. “Wait a minute,” she said cautiously. “This isn’t like some schoolteacher and student thing, right? Because it sounds like a schoolteacher and student thing.”

“It’s seriously not a sex thing!” David insisted. “He told me yesterday. And he wants to learn, but he wants to do it privately. I think he’s embarrassed about it.”

“There’s a community pool in Elmdale,” Stevie said after a moment. “But I’m guessing that’s too…”

“Public,” David said. “We were hoping maybe you’d know someone who had a pool we could use for a little bit.”

Stevie pursed her lips, squinting at David like she was still debating how much this request had to do with his and Patrick’s sex life. “I do not,” she said finally. “Twyla might.”

David frowned. “I can’t tell Twyla about this.”

“But you told me about it.”

“Yeah, well, Patrick said it was okay if I told you,” David huffed. “We said nothing about Twyla.” Stevie smiled a small but disgustingly sweet smile at him. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s just really cute how much you love him.”

“Yes I am very cute, and very in love with my fiancé. Thanks so much for noticing,” David said, turning on his heel and waving as he left the office.

***

“Why are we going to Twyla’s aunt’s friend’s house, exactly?” Patrick asked as David practically pushed him into the car and buckled his seatbelt for him.

“Because,” David explained, “she has a pool, and you’re going to learn to swim. Hopefully.” He shut the passenger door and opened the one to the backseat, dropping the overnight bag he’d packed with swim trunks and snacks. Lots of snacks.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Patrick muttered as David slid into the driver’s seat.

He shook his head, reaching over to settle a hand on Patrick’s knee. “No, honey. The ‘hopefully’ isn’t directed at you.”

Patrick placed a hand over David’s, rubbing small circles into the skin with his thumb. “You’ll be a great teacher,” he said softly. “But, if not, I trust you enough to know you won’t let me drown.”

David laughed, the sound a little too loud, but he didn’t care. He pulled out of the driveway.

“So,” Patrick said after they’d been on the road for several minutes. “What did you tell Twyla, anyways?”

David hummed. “I told her we were doing a photoshoot for some new products at the store, and I needed a private pool to get the perfect aesthetic, and that if anyone else was around it would be completely ruined.”

David could see Patrick’s grin from the corner of his eye. “So you didn’t go with the hives explanation, then?”

“That was a sacrifice that didn’t need to be made, thankfully.”

Patrick fell silent for a few minutes. David wondered if he was nervous; he noticed the way Patrick’s finger drummed along the armrest. “What,” he said finally, “what did Stevie say? When you told her?”

“Honestly? She thought it was a sex thing, at first,” David said, breathing out a laugh.

“Really?” Patrick sounded incredulous, amused. The finger drumming ceased.

“Yeah,” David said. “She thought it was like a teacher-student set up, or something.”

Patrick laughed, putting his face in his hands. “I can’t decide if that makes this better or worse.”

“Oh, worse for me, definitely,” David said. “I’m scarred from that interaction now.”

“Sorry, babe,” Patrick laughed, reaching over to rub David’s shoulder as David turned off the road to pull into a decrepit looking driveway with an ancient looking house sitting at the end of it. “Are you sure this is the right place?” he asked skeptically.

David leaned forward, practically resting on the steering wheel as he squinted up at the house. “Yeah, this is the address Twyla gave me.” He snorted. “Maybe she took it too literally when I said we needed some place abandoned,” he said as he put the car in park.

Patrick groaned. “Did you really phrase it like that? She probably thinks you were covering for a sex thing, too.”

“The day is still young,” David said with a sinister grin as they stepped out of the car. “It could still definitely turn into a sex thing.” He wiggled his eyebrows, sending a laugh bubbling out of Patrick.

“Swimming lessons first, sex things later,” Patrick said, slapping David’s ass quickly as he opened the backseat door to get their bag.

“You know,” David said, slinging the bag over his shoulder. “I’m suddenly reconsidering swimming lessons as a turn-on. There’s just too much to unpack there.”

Patrick grinned. “Except I’m not five years old, David. I think you’re in the clear.”

“Mm, I don’t know,” David said. “This whole situation is tainted for me now. Student/teacher relations are very frowned upon, you know.”

Patrick stepped into David’s space, pushing him gently against the car with a hand on David’s chest. He could feel his fiancé’s heart quicken its pace through his sweater. Patrick wondered for a second if it was cashmere, but decided he really didn’t care all that much right now. “What if I really like to break the rules?” he asked.

David exhaled slowly, pupils wide as he met Patrick’s gaze. Patrick smirked as he saw David’s eyes drop to his lips once, twice, three times in the span of a few seconds. “That’s incredibly sexy and I’ll definitely go along with it but this is  _ you _ we’re talking about. You have a spreadsheet for your spreadsheets.”

“I do not!” Patrick said, pulling away.

David’s hand caught him around the waist, pulling him back in before he could get too far. “You do.” He kissed Patrick before he could argue. It was softer than he would’ve liked, something about the moment calling for something a bit more heated, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Patrick pulled away a few seconds later with a soft exhalation. David decided it was his new favorite sound, somewhere between a gasp and a sigh but so inexplicably happy. His chest warmed at the knowledge that he,  _ David Rose, _ caused that sound. “Come on,” Patrick said, tugging on David’s hand. “Let’s change so I can become Michael Phelps.”

David’s nose scrunched up as he and Patrick walked around the house in search of the pool. “Okay, don’t put that much faith in my teaching abilities, thanks.”

***

The pool was nicer than David had expected from his impression of the house. The tile work looked new and everything seemed well-maintained, at least. It was a small, oblong shape, but it would work.

David slid into the water, jumping a little at the sudden cold. He turned, looking expectantly up at Patrick who stood at the edge. Patrick was staring down at the water, nose scrunched and mouth twisted as he dipped a toe into the water. “It’s freezing,” he complained.

“Yes it is. The things I do for love,” David bemoaned.

“My hero,” Patrick teased, dipping his foot further into the water to kick a small wave towards David.

“Hey!” he sputtered, ducking out of the way. He narrowed his eyes, about to push a larger wave back at Patrick. Patrick jumped, landing next to David in a large splash and  _ completely _ ruining his hair that he’d worked so hard on that morning. “I hate you,” David muttered when Patrick surfaced.

Patrick stepped closer in the water, clinging onto David and kissing his cheek. “Actually, you just said a minute ago that you love me.”

“Did I?” David asked. “Doesn’t sound like me.”

“Hmm,” Patrick murmured. “I must be thinking of my fiancé then. He’s very nice. He even offered to teach me how to swim.”

“Then he should probably get started before we both die of hypothermia,” David said, stepping back away from Patrick. “That would  _ not _ be a good look when they found our bodies.”

“Did I mention my fiancé always says the most romantic things?” Patrick teased.

David stuck his tongue out at him, but his expression quickly morphed into a more serious one. “Okay. How do you want to do this? Do you need to hold on to me?”

“David, I told you, I can float on my own,” Patrick said. “Plus, it’s like, what? Four feet deep? I can stand. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” David said. His face screwed up as he thought. “Since you can float, or  _ stand, _ I guess we should start with kicking?”

“Are you asking the guy who doesn’t know how to swim for advice on how to teach someone to swim?”

“Kicking it is, then,” he said, moving to hold onto the wall and gesturing for Patrick to do the same. “So you want to keep your legs as straight as possible. Don’t bend your knees.”

“Like this?” Patrick pushed his feet away from the bottom of the pool as he held onto the wall. His kicks were slow and too wide, but David grinned.

“Yeah, just, here,” he said, gently grabbing Patrick’s feet and guiding them into a smaller up and down motion. He stepped back, letting Patrick kick on his own again. “That’s good,” David said. “Now try it a little faster. You want to splash the water when you kick.”

Patrick twisted to look over his shoulder at David for a second. David narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the grin on Patrick’s face. “Like this?” he asked again, suddenly kicking a lot harder and sending a slew of big splashes directly into David’s face.

David yelled in surprise and swam backwards away until he hit the other wall. The sounds of the splashing water were soon replaced by Patrick’s laughter. “You, Patrick Brewer, are a  _ despicable _ human being.” He punctuated his complaint with a glare, but the heat was lost. David loved the sound of Patrick’s laugh too much to stay angry. “Here I am trying to  _ teach _ you—”

“Sorry, sorry,” Patrick interrupted David’s dramatics. He wasn’t laughing anymore, but the amusement hadn’t disappeared from his eyes. “Maybe you should send me to detention, Mr. Rose.”

David shivered at the sudden warmth rushing through him. “Okay, so we’ll definitely be addressing that later,” he said, voice lower than before. “But I will not be so easily distracted, so come on. Kick to me.”

“Kick to you?” Patrick asked, the teasing gone and replaced by nerves.

David nodded. “Just like floating on your stomach, but kick. You’ll be fine,” he assured him. “But if you sink, me or the four feet deep floor will catch you.” Patrick’s confidence from just seconds before dissipated quickly, and David saw the uneasy set of his brow and the way Patrick’s mouth twisted just a little as he bit his lip. “Hey,” David said softly, heart aching at the sight of his usually so sure of himself fiancé clearly anxious about this. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Promise.”

Patrick exhaled slowly, bracing himself against the wall. He nodded. “Okay. I know you won’t.”

A small smile formed on David’s lips at that, quickly morphing into a much bigger smile as Patrick pushed off the wall and made it to him in a few kicks. He wished the pool had been just a bit wider, but a flush of pride for his fiancé coursed through him anyway. “See?” he said as Patrick stopped in front of him and lifted his head, gasping a little for air. “That was great.”

“It wasn’t even that far,” Patrick said, fixing his eyes on the water as red creeps into his cheeks.

David tapped Patrick’s chin, waiting until he met his eyes to speak. “That doesn’t make it any less of a big deal.” Patrick squirmed, moving to shy away again but David slid an arm around his waist and held him there, firm but gentle. “Think of it like laying groundwork. You might think it’s just a small step, but it’s still an important one.”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered, giving a small nod. He took a breath and smiled. “Okay. What’s next, then?”

“Arms!” David said excitedly. “Do you know what the arms look like for freestyle?”

“Yes, David,” Patrick said, voice slightly exasperated. “I have actually  _ seen _ people swim before.”

David huffed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, um, good. Do you want to try the whole thing, then?”

Patrick’s lips pressed together but he nodded. “Okay.”

David felt another surge of pride as he watched Patrick slowly make his way across the pool. His stroke wasn’t perfect, nor was it pretty, but he was doing it. Patrick was swimming. “You did it!” he cheered when Patrick reached the wall.

“I did it,” Patrick echoed as he turned around to look at David. He didn’t look nervous anymore, David realized with a grin. He looked triumphant. He looked in awe. David wanted to kiss him senseless against the side of the pool, but there was still work to be done while they had the pool and house to themselves.  _ Later, _ he promised himself as he waded over to Patrick.

“Okay, so I have a couple things that’ll help, I think,” David said. He held out his hands for Patrick to take. “Okay,” he said, moving Patrick’s arms in the pulling motion, “so when you bring your arms back around, you want to bring them straight out in front instead of crossing them over your chest.”

“Why?” Patrick asked.

“Bad for your shoulders,” David answered. “The other thing is you should try to breathe to the side. You look like a turtle when you lift your head to breathe, and it’s really slow when you do that, too.”

“A turtle?” Patrick asked skeptically.

“Mhm,” David nodded enthusiastically. “A young, mid-ranged denim wearing, inexperienced turtle. Like Franklin.”

“Franklin wore mid-ranged denim, huh?” Patrick said. “Can’t say I remember that.”

“Shut up and swim, Brewer.”

***

They leave Twyla’s aunt’s friend’s pool with raisin skin and lips tinged blue from the cold water. The drive home was quiet save for the radio playing on a low volume. Patrick drove, one hand on the wheel and the other holding David’s hand over the center console.

“I’m taking the longest, hottest shower in history, ever,” David declared as soon as they walked through the door. He beelined towards the bathroom, turning to meet Patrick’s eyes before he disappeared. “Do with that what you will,” he winked. Patrick snorted, but he followed after him.

A long, hot shower that was satisfying in more ways then one later, they laid in bed, curled around each other. David played with the ends of Patrick’s hair at his neck, humming in his contentment.

Patrick’s head rested on David’s chest, arms wrapped loosely around his torso. He shifted, pressing a kiss into David’s bare skin. “Thank you,” he murmured, his breath tickling the hairs here and voice vibrating through David’s chest like a new heartbeat.

“For what?”

“Today,” Patrick said, settling against his chest again. “For teaching me how to swim. For not laughing when I told you,” he added, softer.

David’s arms tightened their hold on Patrick, the hand playing with his hair moving to rub circles into his back. “You’re welcome,” he whispered, voice thick.

“I think...I think I want to try again,” Patrick said. “At the pool in Elmdale. I want to see if I can make it all the way across.”

“Okay,” David whispered. “I think you’ve got it.”

“Thanks,” Patrick said and David could feel his smile both against his skin and radiating off of Patrick. He wanted to memorize the feeling.

“Maybe we could try some of the other strokes?” David suggested. “If you wanted.”

Patrick was quiet for a minute. “I’d like that,” he said finally and David let out a breath.

“Okay,” David smiled. “I’m proud of you, you know that?”

Patrick dropped another kiss to David’s chest in answer. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” David murmured. The comfortable silence surrounding them was broken by the sound of his stomach growling. Loudly. “I also love pizza,” he said, ignoring Patrick’s huff of laughter.

Patrick pulled away from David and sat up, looking down at him with a fond smile. “Come on,” he said, holding out a hand for David to take. “I’ll order, you pick a movie.”

“Get extra cheese,” David said, sitting up and kissing Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick scoffed. “Always. Anything for the best swim instructor I’ve ever had.”

David smiled, leaning in again to kiss the tip of Patrick’s nose and fighting the urge to comment that he was the  _ only _ swim instructor Patrick had ever had. “Flattery and extra cheese will get you everywhere, Mr. Brewer,” he whispered, lips a mere inch from Patrick’s.

Patrick’s eyes darkened. “Noted,” he said, voice low.

David leaned back, smirking as Patrick pouted. He reached over to grab Patrick’s phone from the nightstand. “Pizza,” he said, handing the phone to his fiancé.

Patrick accepted the phone, but he leaned into David’s space with a hand on his arm and their faces close enough that their breath mingled. “Yes, sir.”

David’s throat went dry, unable to stop his eyes from drifting down to Patrick’s lips. “You know what?” he said, swallowing. “Pizza can wait.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. “You think so? You seemed pretty hungry a minute ago, so—”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Brewer.” Patrick did as he was told. After all, he was a very,  _ very _ good student.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
